


Varia sensei

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una serie di drabble di come gli esponenti dei Varia siano potuti diventare i sensei di Tsuna e di alcuni suoi guardiani.★Fandom: KHR.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!





	Varia sensei

Varia Sensei

Scritta sulla soundtrack del video: [AMV] Rory Mercury.

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: 20\. Palestra deserta.

Cap.1 Lussuria

Ryohei serrò i pugni, saltellando sul posto, diede una serie di colpi davanti a sé.

“La palestra della scuola è deserta. A quest’ora non c’è nessuno, nemmeno Kyoya” disse.

Lussuria entrò nella stanza, si tolse gli occhi da sole e ridacchiò, il ciuffo di capelli versi sul suo capo ondeggiò e ricadde sulla parte di testa rasata.

“Non hai paura che io possa fraintendere, ragazzino?” domandò con voce trillante. Si appese gli occhiali alla cintura e mise la mano sul fianco.

Ryohei alzò il pugno sopra la testa.

“Voglio essere allenato all’estremo!” gridò.

“Allora la prossima volta farai esplodere le luci con la sola forza dei tuoi pugni” rispose Lussuria.

[110].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 109.  
★ Prompt: 21\. Cena di classe.

Scritta sentendo: Surrender degli Evanescence.

Cap.2 Belphegor

Belphegor raggiunse Hayato, quest’ultimo era in piedi sotto la finestra della scuola. La luce era accesa e dall’interno si sentivano provenire risa.

“Il mio regno è un impero sorto da sangue e cenere. Capisco cosa vuol dire sacrificio, ma perché tu sei qui da solo? I tuoi amici ti cercheranno a breve. _Shishishi_ ” cantilenò.

Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare la frangetta dorata.

“Io non sono abbastanza forte da difendere né me né il Decimo. La mia fedeltà va a lui, ma il mio vecchio maestro si rifiuta di allenarmi.

Come posso partecipare a una stupida ‘cena di classe’ quando sono così incapace?!” gridò.

“Ti allenerò io, allora” sussurrò Belphegor.

[109].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: 22\. Penna in prestito.

Scritta sentendo: Sweet sacrifice degli Evanescence.

Cap.3 Xanxus

Tsuna si avvicinò tremando alla scrivania di Xanxus, quest’ultimo si voltò verso di lui.

“ _Hiiii_!” trillò Tsuna, saltando all’indietro. La sua figura si rifletteva negli occhi rosso sangue del Varia.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi” disse gelido Xanxus. Inarcò un sopracciglio moro. “Cosa fai qui?” domandò.

“I-io…”. Iniziò Tsuna, chiuse gli occhi e serrò i pugni. “Hai detto tu che i Vongola nelle difficoltà restano uniti. Ed io ho una complicazione terribile! Non so combattere e sono un incapace!” urlò a pieni polmoni.

Xanxus lo afferrò e se lo mise sulle gambe.

“Tieni questa penna, è in prestito, me la ridarai ad allenamento finito. Cominceremo coi compiti” disse.

“Questo è l’inferno” gemette Tsuna.

[110].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 101.  
★ Prompt: 23\. Diario sotto il banco.

Cap.4 Leviathan

Lambo sgranò gli occhi e si portò la mano ai capelli mori e ricci.

“Il diario!” gridò. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo divennero liquide e dei lacrimoni larghi un’unghia di pollice gli scivolarono lungo le gote chiare. “L’ho dimenticato sotto il banco” piagnucolò.

Cadde in ginocchio, sporcandosi la tutina candida a macchie nere.

“Smettila di lamentarti. Te l’ho preso io!” tuonò Levi. 

Lambo si voltò, il suo viso divenne bluastro e indietreggiò.

Il Varia era circondato da neri ombrelli volanti.

“Il Boss ha detto che voi marmocchi dovete rimanere vivi. Quindi ti allenerò io e ti renderò un fulmine responsabile!” tuonò.

[101].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 106.  
★ Prompt: 24\. Pranzo al sacco condiviso.

Cap.5 Squalo

“Yamamoto Takeshi!” sbraitò Squalo. Raggiunse Yamamoto alla testa con un colpo della propria spada.

“ _Ahia, sensei_!” strillò quest’ultimo, massaggiandosi il capo moro con una mano.

“ _Voooooi_! Lo sapevo io che avresti scordato nuovamente di portarti da mangiare agli allenamenti. Finirai per deperire” ringhiò Squalo.

“Maestro, ho appena finito gli allenamenti di baseball e sono stato a scuola tutto il giorno. Non avevo il tempo” brontolò Takeshi.

“Fortunatamente me lo aspettavo. Quindi condivideremo il mio pranzo al sacco. Per tua norma, io anche andavo ad allenarmi con il _sensei_ dopo le lezioni e non ho mai scordato niente” borbottò Squalo.

“Perché tu sei speciale, Squalo” rispose Takeshi.

[106].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: 25\. Lettera d’amore nell’armadietto sbagliato.

Cap.6 Vyper

Chrome si alzò sulle punte e infilò la letterina nell’armadietto, le sue gote chiare si tinsero di sfumature rosee.

< Spero che Mukuro-sama accetti questa mia letterina. Voglio dimostrargli il mio amore, ma non avrebbe mai accettato un cuore. Ken mi ha consigliato di metterci la mia monetina, è l’unico soldino che abbia mai avuto > pensò.

Mammon si passò la mano tra i capelli rossi del suo aspetto fittizio da liceale. La vide davanti all’armadietto e la scostò, lo aprì e vide il biglietto, si era aperto lasciando intravedere una moneta.

< Deve aver sbagliato armadietto, questo è il mio > pensò.

“Lo prenderò come pagamento per allenarti” decise.

[110].


End file.
